The New Us
by turtle crazy18
Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya are happily together, what happens when they get a new addition to their two person family. I'm not sure how good it will be, please comment but don,t be harsh. Rated M for some harsh language and some smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-An Unexpected Surprise

Ichigo Kurosaki lay in his bed staring at the ceiling and waiting for his boyfriend, Byakyua Kuchiki, to get home from work. Ichigo had some very important news for the older male. There was a faint whimpering sound that could be heard down the hall, he got up and made his way down the hall to the first room after you passed through the kitchen. He peered into the room where a once sleeping baby girl was now awake and playing with her tiny toes. Her eyes scanned the entire room before coming to rest on the orange-haired man standing in the doorway.

"Hey there precious, did you have a good nap?" The baby giggled in response to Ichigo's question and reached her chubby fingers to grasp his shirt as he picked her up. "I think Byakuya's gonna like you, you're to adorable not to like." They moved into the living room and he played with her until he heard the door to his lover's car slam.

Byakuya sighed as he slammed his car door shut. It had been a long day and he just wanted to eat and relax with his beautiful beau. "Babe i'm home!" He called. He smiled when Ichigo appeared in the entry way to the living room. His eyes scanned up and down his body stopping when he noticed the little pink blanket in man's arms. "Ummm love...whose baby is that?" He saw the baby was adorable with her big brown eyes and curly dark red hair.

"She was left on our doorstep after you left for work this morning. There was a note attached to her blanket...here." Ichigo handed him the note and bounced the baby as he read it.

_Dr. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki ,_

_Please take care of our daughter. Her name is Tora. She is four months old. We can not provide for her anymore and we know that the two of you can give her a more loving and stable home. In the bag we put formula, two bottles, a pacifier, baby monitors, and clothes for her. We will be sending the rest of her stuff to you tomorrow. Please treat her like she is your own child._

"So... I guess we have a childnow."

"We can do it." Ichigo placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder and pushed him into the direction of the living room. He pushed him down on the couch and handed him Tora.

"Play with her while I fix dinner."

Byakuya felt awkward holding Tora, even though he deals with babies everyday at work. He gazed down at the baby girl and when he saw her eyes staring back at him, his heart melted. In his mind he saw Ichigo and him teaching her how to walk and talk, taking her to the park, taking tons of pictures when she graduates, and walking her down the aisle on her wedding day. "You know what I think I could get use to having a daughter," Byakuya whispered in her ear as he brought her closer to his chest and kissed her cute curls. "Come on let's go see what daddy's cooking." He got up from his position on the couch still holding Tora and made their way to the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't my favorite man and my new favorite girl." Ichigo moved from the stove and embraced his boyfriend and their new daughter."Go sit down dinner is ready."

"Where do you want me to put Tora?"

"Give her to me i'm not hungry right now so i'll hold her."

Byakuya handed Tora to Ichigo as he was given the food Ichigo made for them.

"You know-," Ichigo started to say, "Now that we have a kid don't you think we should all go out together? It's been so long since we did anything outside of the house."

"You're right, maybe we can do something tomorrow since i'm off."

"That sounds wonderful. What do you think Tora?"

She waved her arms around and gurlged making the two men laugh.

The rest of dinner passed in silence, both men thinking about the little girl they are now responsible for. Tora was now asleep and they made a little fortress surrounding her in the room she was in earlier, deciding that this will be her room. For five minutes the new parents watched her sleep before retiring to their own room.

"You know that I love you, right." Byakuya kissed Ichigo's lips.

"I know, and I love you too." Ichigo kissed him back.

Five minutes later both men were passed out in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- First Family Outing

Ichigo woke to the delicious smell of bluberry waffles and coffee. Grinning he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, after doing his morning routine his feet dragged him almost robotically towards the kitchen. Byakuya was standing by the stove and turned around when he felt someone watching him.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well last night?" Byakuya smiled at his sleepy eyed beauty.

"Yeah, did you?"

"I did."

"Good, is Tora still sleeping?"

"I'm not sure why don't you go check while I finish breakfast."

Ichigo made his way to the bedroom and like yesterday peeked his head in the door. Tora was awake and starting to whine. Her arms were high above her head moving around as she tried to untangle herself from her blanket. She was hungry Ichigo could tell. He untangled her from her blanket, picked her up, and went into the kitchen where Byakuya had just finished making breakfast.

"Let's eat and then we will get dressed and go out, as a family." Byakuya said and reached for Tora so his lover can fix her a bottle.

"Don't forget we need to wait for the people to get here with the rest of Tora's stuff." Ichigo reiminded his boyfriend while he finished her bottle and took her back so he could feed her.

"Oh yeah, well still eat up."

They ate silently with only the sound of Tora sucking on the bottle being heard. When they finished Byakuya took Tora to get her dressed while Ichigo cleaned up the kitchen. He dressed her in a cute pink ruffled shirt with black sparkly jeans.

"Don't you look like a rocking rockstar today. Daddy's got style, doesn't he?" Tora laughed as Byakuya blew rasberries on her tummy.

Ichigo had just finished doing the breakfast dishes when he heard Tora's laughter ring through the kitchen. He went to her room and saw Tora laughing as Byakuya kept blowing rasberries on her stomach. Smiling, he moved to his room and picked out his clothes for today, he decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain green shirt. As he was about to walk into Tora's designated room there was a knock at the door. He opened it and their were the guys with the rest of Tora's stuff.

Two hours later they had rearranged Tora's room with her stuff in it and were on their way as a family to the nearest mall. They made it and Byakuya and Ichigo got Tora set up in the stroller. The mall was extremely packed this weekend and it was a battle as they tried to make their way in the store that held the cutest baby stuff you've ever layed your eyes on.

"Awww look at that shirt it would look absolutely adorable on Tora." Ichigo squealed and held up a shirt that was dark blue with little white and gray butterflies on it.

Byakuya looked down at the little girl whose eyes were wide looking at all of the clothes and toys the store had to offer.

They spent hours in that store picking out dresses, hats, shirts, shorts, jeans, toys and whatever else they wanted for their baby daughter. They stopped at the food court to reenergize before they began the second part of their family outing.

They finished quickly and headed to the little park across for the mall. They put a blanket, that they pulled from nowhere it seemed, on the grass and sat with Tora.

"I'm really happy right now." Ichigo turned to his boyfriend and pecked his cheek.

"I know what you mean, this right here is enough for me." Byakuya stated gesturing to Ichigo and Tora.

"Did you ever think we would have a family?"

"I don't know, before I was happy with it being just us. But now that we have her here with us I couldn't imagine not having a family with you." When Byakuya looked at Ichigo his boyfriend had tears in his eyes. "Hey don't cry baby."

"I'm just really happy right now."

Tora giggled making the two men look at her, Ichigo picked her up and held her close to him. He was too happy to put in words, all he ever wanted was a family and now he got just that. He remembered when he told his dad he was gay and how he met Byakuya.

_Flashback_

"Dad you're just going to have to accept it!" Ichigo screamed. He expected to dad to be mad but not at this level.

"Like hell you are! No son of mine is going to be sucking and fucking cock like it's going out of style!" His dad then did something Ichigo never expected him to do, he got up and punched Ichigo in the stomach making him double over in excruciating pain. "Now you little shit I bet you'll think twice before lying to me," his dad bent down and whispered to him.

"Dad, why in this fucking world would I lie about something like that?"

"Well then my precious son, GET YOUR FUCKING FAGGOTY SELF OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!"

Ichigo had never moved that fast in his life before as he raced out of the front door and into the dark of night. It was really cold and Ichigo was regretting not getting his shoes and jacket before leaving the house. He wandered aimlessly for a few hours before deciding he needed to find a place to crash for the night. He stopped in front of a cute little gray one story house with a red door. He knocked and a man came out that took his breath away. The man had long black hair and sharp facial features.

"How can I help you?" The man asked. Ichigo loved the way his voice sounded deep and sexy."

"I was wondering if you know of a place I could stay." He really wanted the man to say in his house, and he got his wish.

"I have an extra bedroom."

"Thank you it will only be for a night."

End of Flashback

He was brought out of this thoughts by Byakuya shaking him. "I think we should take Tora home she looks sleepy."

Ichigo saw she was fighting to keep her eyes open and nodded is head.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An Unexpected Visitor

Ichigo and Byakuya were laying in bed that night after they got home from their family excursion. Byakuya saw that his man was slightly off on the way home and unconsiously wondered out loud what it was.

"I was just thinking about how we met."

Byakuya heard the double meaning behind his words. He knew that even though three years had gone by and Ichigo was still torn up about the whole incident with his dad. Byakuya took Ichigo from the sitting position he was in and wrapped his arms around him. He smoothed his hair down an placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It will be okay love,that day he lost a great son, and if he couldn't see that then it really is his lost. Besides tomorrow is a very special day"

Ichigo snuggled close to Byakuya and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Next Morningxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya woke up and smiled when he realized his boyfriend was laying on his chest, he could feel the man's warm breath against his naked chest. He slowly got up trying not to disturb his love and brought the baby monitor with him so it won't wake Ichigo up. Today was their four year anniversary and Byakuya wanted to do something special. Just thinking about the past four years with Ichigo brought the hugest smile to his face.

He stopped by Tora's room to make sure she was okay, she was sound asleep. Byakuya closed her door and made his way to the kitchen to fix the best anniversary breakfast in the world.

Ichigo woke up to the smell of coffee coming into the room. Grinning like the Cheshire cat he sat up and stretched wincing when he heard his neck and shoulders pop. He walked to his closet and picked out black jeans a blue shirt with a black vest. He dressed and moved into the kitchen, he was surprised to see a full spread sitting on there table.

"Good morning beautiful." Byakuya gave Ichigo's cheek a little peck.

"Good morning. Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah."

"Well thank you it all looks delicious."

"Anything for you babe."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Byakuya's tongue invaded his mouth and Ichigo gave an involuntary moan. Before they could get seriously hot and heavy gurgling noises could be heard heard form the baby monitor sitting on the counter.

"I'll go get her you sit down and eat." Byakuya pushed Ichigo into one of the chairs and made his way to Tora's room to get her.

He came back with Tora and sat her in her high chair. He sat himslef down and dug in to the breakfast he prepared. The two men where quiet while they ate, the only sound to be heard was Tora's giggles as Byakuya fed her and hinself. She ended up with more on her face and pajamas than in her mouth.

After breakfast they all got clean and dressed. The little family of three were sitting around in the living room watching some sort of drama when there was a knock at the door. Byakuya got up and went to answer it.

"Rukia" Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes, his sister was standing in front of him, he hadn't see her in seven years. She had gotten mixed up with the wrong people and made a lot of bad decisions.

"Hi big brother, you look good."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia flinched at the tone of her brothers voice

"If you'll let me in I will explain all of this to you."

He let her into the house and directed her to the living room. Byakuya introduced her to Ichigo and Tora. He noticed how she tensed when she saw Tora and made a mental note to ask about that later.

"So why are you here?"

Rukia preceded to tell her brother and his boyfriend of her life for the past seven years. Ichigo felt like Rukia was leaving out some key moments in her story but felt it best not to point it out. He also noticed how uncomfortable Rukia looked being around their daughter.

"How's Renji doing?"

"He's good."

"That's good."

An awkward silence settled over the three adults. Rukia's pocket of her jeans vibrated and she was glad for an excuse to leave this awkward silence. she walked into the kitchen and silently cursed when she saw the caller id.

"Hello"

"Did you find her yet?"

"No I didn't," She was praying he couldn't hear the lie in her voice.

"Well you need to hurry up, I need to get my money and fast."

"I'm trying, goodbye."

"Goodbye"

She walked back into the living room. Byakuya was sitting alone on the couch facing the tv. He turned to face her when he noticed she had come back from the kitchen.

"I need to get going, I have to meet Renji for lunch."

"It was good seeing you, please don't be a stranger anymore. You really have no idea how much I've missed you Rukia."

"I promise I'll come by whenever I have a chance too."

"Sounds like a plan."

Byakuya walked her to the door and gave her a big hug. He watched as she walked down the driveway, out of the gate and on her merry way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who was Rukia talking to? Who is this mystery girl she needs to find?

In the next chapter there will be a time skip. It will be Tora's sixteenth birthday.


End file.
